Sports
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Maya needs to learn a sport to pass gym and Emily offers to spend her Saturday helping Maya find one.


So if you're one of those people who regularly reads a story, I did some tweaking on this, so don't be alarmed or however you'd get or whatever. I'm gonna be doing that with a few of my stories. Mostly the Emily/Maya stories. I had some stories that were a work in progress, but due to unforseen issues, I'm gonna have to take my flashdrive to this flashdrive company and see if they can recover all the files. The backups were on computer and deleted somehow, and the flashdrive (the original back up for the files) died. The good thing is, they don't take my money unless they can recover the files and it's a flat rate of 149 dollars, not including the money I need to pay for a new flashdrive to put it all on (which they sell pretty cheap too). They have a pretty good track record of file recovery and have saved dozens of files from dead flashdrives, so it's worth a try. Anyway, due to that, any story I planned on finishing and/or posting is unobtainable, at least at this moment in time.

On a good note though, I've had spare time to work on a few one shots that pop in my head instead of putting them on the back burner. I've got one for Hanna and Lucas, since there's not a lot of stories about them, I have a Toby and Spencer story, a Maya and Emily story, and I'm about to work on Aria and Ezra. They're song based, but not songfics, and The hardest was finsding a song I liked for Aria and Ezra, but I finally found a song I like, and I know that because the idea for the story came to me instantly while listening to the song. So look out for those, cause I should be posting them soon. Happy readings!

* * *

Emily took a seat at her usual lunch table. Hanna was already there poking her lunch with her fork.

"Hey, Hanna," Emily greeted.

"Hey, Em. Does this salad look odd to you?"

Emily stared at Hanna's salad and shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Hm…" was Hanna's response.

Emily smiled, "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well, my dad is forcing me to spend time with my new stepsister. So that's gonna be tons of fun," Hanna said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Emily told her, "She can't be too bad."

"She's like little miss perfect," Hanna groaned, "Ugh! Forget my plans, what are you doing?"

"I am going to help Maya find a sport that she's at least semi decent at," Emily informed Hanna, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Ooh, Maya," Hanna cooed, making Emily blush, "Why does she need to find a sport to play?"

"Her all mighty GPA could drop should she fail gym, which she is close to doing," Emily informed the blonde, "She needs to be able to play at least one sport. She wants one without balls… That's gonna be a tough one."

"Well good luck to you," Hanna replied.

Emily smiled, "Good luck to you too."

Hanna groaned in response, "She's not even my sister by blood."

Emily knocked on the front door to Maya's home, Alison's old home. She still shuddered at the thought. Maya's mother opened the door and smiled brightly at her.

"Emily, good morning. You're an early riser as well."

Emily nodded, "Up at five every morning."

"Well come in, I see you're all sporty and ready to go."

Emily looked down at her blue track shorts and matching tank top with running sneakers.

"This is normally the time I jog anyway."

"Well Maya is upstairs; you may have to wake her up again. I went in their earlier."

"Okay," Emily nodded, "Thanks."

She walked up to Maya's room and knocked on the door before entering. Maya was sitting up in bed in a tank top and pajama pants, groggily staring at her. She smiled at Emily.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said six o'clock, were you?"

Emily shook her head, slightly smiling, "No."

Maya stretched before getting out of bed while Emily sat on the edge of the desk near the

window.

"You look cute," Maya complemented, making Emily blush.

She walked over to Emily, standing between her legs and looking down at her, resting her hands behind Emily's neck.

"I'm going to go shower and get dressed."

She placed a short gentle kiss on Emily's lips before heading to the door.

"Don't go away," she warned.

Emily sighed, "I won't," she mumbled incoherently.

Maya was ready at 6:45 to go, but did not expect what Emily had in store first. They walked out to the sidewalk.

"Where's your car?" Maya asked.

"Several blocks away. We're jogging to it."

Maya looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Huh?"

"We're jogging to my car," Emily repeated.

"So… you parked your car several blocks away and jogged here?" Maya guessed.

Emily nodded and began doing leg stretches. Maya decided to copy her actions. After a minute of it, Emily looked at her.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Maya replied.

They began jogging at a slow pace down the street. Emily picked up the pace a little when she noticed how breezily Maya was jogging along side her. The purpose of the jog was to see what pace Maya could go at before she decided on a sport. She speeded up more and Maya picked up speed as well as they cut a corner.

"So… you do this every- morning?" Maya breathed.

"Yeah," Emily replied causally, "Spencer and I actually used to jog together before the whole Alison thing."

"Is this… your usual pace?" Maya asked.

"Um, it was," Emily said, "When I was in the in seventh grade."

Maya elbowed her but Emily didn't falter once.

"Are you saying I'm slowing you down?" Maya asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"No," Emily laughed, "I'm just saying, it's good for a beginner."

Maya eyed her before speeding up, forcing Emily to do the same.

When they finally got to Emily's car, Maya was out of breath and Emily looked like she'd just walked to the mailbox and back.

Maya got in the passenger side of the car and immediately noticed the bottle of water being held out for her to take. She took it without a word and took several big gulps before placing the cap back on and buckling herself in.

"Thanks," she said, "I can't believe you do that everyday."

Emily laughed, "You hungry? We can go get something to eat before we head to the park."

"Very hungry," Maya said, "But I have no money."

"My treat," Emily offered.

She cut on her car and the CD she'd been listening to last began playing.

"Oasis?" Maya questioned.

"They're good," Emily replied.

After stopping at a diner for breakfast and light flirting on Maya's part, the girls went to the park.

"Okay," Emily sighed, "How about we try something simple like soccer. All you'd have to do is kick the ball through a net to pass."

"I said no sports with balls," Maya reminded her.

"Fine, let's go swimming, then. I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"Though I do like it rough," Maya trailed off, "I think I'll stick with soccer."

Emily scratched the back of her neck bashfully, and dropped the ball on the ground.

"This isn't working out," Maya sighed after an hour and some minutes of trying to get the ball past Emily.

"No, no," Emily said, "You're doing… good."

"Emily, you're a horrible liar," Maya said, "I almost hit an old guy."

Emily bit her lower lip, thinking back to that moment.

"Okay, how about we try basketball."

After switching out their soccer ball for a basketball in Emily's trunk, they walked over to one of the courts.

"Okay, I think if you choose basketball you have to make like ten baskets to pass or something," Emily said, "So first, try to make a shot so I can see what to work on."

Maya took the ball from Emily, giving her a wink before turning to the goal. She bounced the ball a couple of times and right before she attempted to make a shot, Emily stopped her.

"O-kay, um, first off, no lifting the ball like that, you don't have your hands under it like that."

"It's the only way I know how to make a shot, Emily," Maya said honestly.

"Alright, here."

Emily stood behind Maya and adjusted the way she held the ball. She put her left hand over Maya's.

"This hand goes here."

"Mm-hmm," Maya responded.

"And this hand," Emily said, placing her right hand over Maya's right, "Goes here."

She felt a kiss on her cheek and blushed again, giving Maya a smile.

"Okay, now my dad always told me to shoot towards the square on the backboard," Emily remembered, "So you bend you knees a little and then…"

She helped Maya make the shot.

"There."

"That seems pretty simple," Maya admitted.

"Okay, well, we're going to go around the world, so-" Emily saw the confused look on her face, "You don't know what that is. Um, you're just going to shoot a basket from different angles."

"Oh," Maya replied and nodded, "Okay."

She pulled Maya toward the side of the court and faced her towards the goal.

"Okay, now some people find this the hardest shot to make so don't panic," Emily warned her.

She took a step back to the other side of the goal, waiting to catch the ball.

"Go for it," Emily told her.

Suddenly she had a bad headache.

"Oh my god!" Maya shouted, running over to her, "I'm so sorry."

Emily blinked a few times and turned to her, "New sport."

After tons of convincing to Maya that she was fine, Emily, with Maya clinging to her arm the whole way, walked back to her car to grab a football.

"Football, I think the school only allows touch football."

"So I can't tackle you?" replied Maya teasingly.

"No, not if this was gym class, but since it's just the two of us practicing, I'll allow it.

But if you do turn out to be good in football, you will have to snatch the strips off of the opponent's waist."

"I can do that," Maya nodded.

Emily took a few steps back from her until there was a big enough distance to throw the football to her, but close enough encase she wasn't a good throw.

"Toss it here," Emily commanded.

"Not the head right?" Maya joked.

Emily smiled and waited while Maya tried to adjust the ball to throw.

"Um… how do you hold this thing?"

Emily walked over to her and adjusted the ball in her hands.

"This was kinda what happened before I got hit, so we'll just let you throw out into the open," said Emily.

Maya smirked, "The big bad jock afraid of my rookie skills?"

"Yes," Emily replied, "Very. Now throw."

"I love it when you're bossy," Maya told her.

Emily blushed again for what felt like the hundredth time that day and for a second, a thought flashed across her mind. Did Maya really need help, or was this all a ploy just to spend one-on-one time with her, up close and personal at that?

She shook the thought out of her mind when she saw Maya throw the football. No one could possibly throw that bad. It landed in a trashcan and Emily turned to Maya.

"I know what you're thinking," Maya said.

Emily simply folded her arms in response.

"I did not aim for that trash can," Maya practically swore, "I promise. I don't have secret basketball skills. Why would I purposely throw a football in a garbage can?"

"Good point," Emily said in response.

They walked over to the trashcan and peeked inside. The football was sitting in a pile of throw up.

"It can stay," Emily said.

Maya nodded, "New sport?"

"Yes," Emily nodded, "After lunch."

Maya smiled and walked back to the car with Emily.

"Buying me breakfast and lunch?" she teased, "A girl could get used to this, Emily."

After lunch, Emily decided that maybe they should try baseball. The thought still crossing her mind that this was all just a set up, but she crushed it yet again. Maya grabbed onto Emily's arm as they left the pizza place and walked back to Emily's car, parked up the street due to the lack of parking spaces.

"So what are we doing now, O' Great one?" Maya asked.

"We are going to the batting cages," Emily replied with a chuckle at the name.

"Emily, Oh, thank god, hi!"

Emily and Maya looked away from each other and at Hanna and her stepsister.

"Hanna," Emily greeted with a smile, "Hey, having fun?"

"Tons of fun," Hanna replied.

Emily could tell it was a lie.

"Hi, Maya," Hanna greeted.

"Hey," Maya replied.

Emily took the initiative to introduce herself to Kate.

"You're Kate right? I'm Emily, and this is my girlfriend, Maya."

Kate greeted them in return and Maya gave her a brief hello. She was still stunned at the newest development in her relationship with Emily. Without hesitation, she greeted her as her girlfriend. To be honest she didn't expect that to happen.

"Well, we're off to the batting cages," Emily told Hanna and her stepsister, "Have fun."

"We will," Hanna replied with fake enthusiasm.

Emily and Maya continued walking to the car. Maya rested her head on Emily's shoulder, still holding onto her arm. She gazed up at the taller girl, "I'm your girlfriend?"

Emily smiled but didn't say anything as she unlocked the car doors.

"Why don't you hit a few first, then I'll try," Maya suggested to Emily.

Emily nodded and took the bat and helmet. She stepped inside, swinging the bat around a few times before she was ready.

Maya watched her bat like a pro, hitting ever ball that came her way. After ten swings, she stepped out the cage.

"You looked so adorable," Maya told her.

Emily smiled in response, "You don't look bad yourself."

Maya took the bat and put on her helmet before going inside. She looked down at her feet at first, then straight ahead at the machine before turning to Emily.

"Help me with my stance?"

Emily stood from the bench to help the girl. She got behind Maya.

"Left foot here, right foot there, grip the bat like so…"

Maya leaned back into Emily only to be pushed forward a bit.

"No leaning. Alright, now face forward and…"

Emily nodded and the guy started the machine. When the ball came toward them, she swung the bat with Maya.

"Like that. You got it?" Emily asked her, still standing behind her and holding the bat. A few balls flew by them, hitting the back of the cage.

"I think you should show me some more," Maya said playfully.

Emily smiled, "I think you got it."

Emily let go and moved back and out of the cage, letting Maya take some swings on her own. Maya was actually pretty good.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go, now," Maya said after an hour and a few minutes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Maya nodded.

She walked out of the cage and took off her helmet, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's turning dark and you're probably going to make me jog home. Plus, I'm all sweaty- I'm gonna feel this in the morning, aren't I?"

"Yes," Emily nodded, "but no pain, no gain."

"Actually it's more like, no sport, no beach resort," Maya said.

They began walking out to the car.

"Beach resort?" Emily asked.

"Yes, my parents told me that if I can't make lower than a C in one class if I expect to go there."

"Well, you shouldn't have any problems with gym now, that is if you choose baseball, but we may have to work on your pitching."

"No, not today," Maya said, "I just want to shower, eat and sleep."

She got into the car and buckled herself in while Emily did the same.

"That's kind of unfortunate," Emily told her, "I was thinking maybe we get Chinese take out and watch a movie at my place. But if you want me to take you home…"

"Emily Fields, are you courting me?"

"Never. I've been on the court with you before," she said playfully.

Maya smacked Emily's arm.

"I have to admit, I had fun today," Maya told her Emily as they sat in her room, eating and watching a movie on her laptop, "Hitting people with balls, you buying me breakfast, lunch, and dinner… spending time with you and actually hearing you call me your girlfriend."

Maya was sitting up in the bed while Emily was lying on her stomach. Emily placed her now empty container on the floor before turning over on her back and looking up at Maya.

"I had fun too," she said, "At least now you don't have to worry about your grades."

She turned her head to the side to watch the movie when she felt a weight on her lower abdomen. She looked up at Maya who was now hovering over her.

"I have a little confession to make," Maya said, leaning down so that their foreheads touched. She felt Emily's hands on her waist and smiled, "I know how to play at least baseball or softball. I didn't need your help."

Emily chuckled, "I had a feeling you didn't."

"Yet you went along with it?"

"Was I not supposed to?" Emily asked coyly.

Maya gave her a peck on the lips, "Not if you didn't want to be so close to me."

Emily kissed her back, this time longer, "I liked the closeness."

Maya smirked before kissing her once more, running her fingers through Emily's dark hair while Emily ran her hands up underneath Maya's shirt and across her stomach. Maya tugged at Emily's lower lip with her teeth before pulling away.

"You know what we should've continued playing?" Maya asked her.

Emily trailed a finger across the girl's stomach, "What?"

"Football. I kinda wanted to tackle you."


End file.
